


super hot story

by m1lkydudss



Category: Original Work
Genre: shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1lkydudss/pseuds/m1lkydudss
Summary: so hot im crying bc its so hot sexy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	super hot story

Bitches be like I- I- You- wow i- bitch what? speak, spit it the fuck out. what do you wanna say? i’m listening. we’re all waiting and you’re doing nothing. this is nonsense, you can’t even use words anymore. go the hell outside for once damn. **UNGH😫😫😫😫**

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEE


End file.
